Naruto Meets Inuyasha
by SetoKaibaLover111
Summary: What else do you think it's about! Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have a run in with a bad ninja and find themselves in Inuyasha'a time. Now Naruto's hitting on Kagome, Sakura's heartbroken, and Sasuke finds him self head over heels in love!


This is one of my very first long fanfics and I absolutly have no idea how the idea for this fanfic came to me: ) Have fun reading this andf just to warn you this turned out to be a SasukeXSango pairing. I don't know how!

* * *

Sasuke ran through the thick bushes looking for Naruto and Sakura. They were being attacked by an extremely powerful female shinobi named Lunimera. Her hair was oddly green and she was from the village hidden in the sound. Her eyes were a piercing crimson red color and Lunimera had just released this huge explosion. Sasuke had seen Sakura and Naruto consumed and then thrown back by it, but he didn't know where they were now.

This ninja wasn't like any they had fought before. It almost seemed like this ninja wasn't human in a way. Nothing seemed to hurt her. Sasuke knew that he was alone until he could find Sakura and Naruto. A loud deafening sound emerged from behind him them Sasuke could feel something hit him causing him to be thrown against a large tree. He could see Lunimera with her short dark green hair. He felt her red eyes burning into him. Then there was a very bright light. The same light that had consumed his friends, but this time it was after him. Sasuke let out a terrified yell as the light surrounded him. Then something weird happened.

The light seemed to move around him for a long time. After what seemed like five minutes, Sasuke was thrown to the ground. He reached out his arm and felt around. His hand touched something cold and hard. Sasuke looked up and saw that he was feeling a well. Then a young female voice cried out, "Sasuke you're here." Sasuke looked over just in time to see Sakura running towards him. Her arms flung around him and squeezed him. "I was scared that I was stuck here with only Naruto to keep me company!"

Over closer to the many trees that surrounded the area, Naruto was rolling his eyes and had his arms crossed. Sasuke pushed Sakura aside and walked towards Naruto. "Do you know where we are?" Naruto looked at him; his arms still crossed, and answered, "No I do not. Shouldn't you know? You are the smart one after all." Sasuke didn't respond. He only walked closer to the surrounding forest. Sasuke then turned toward Naruto and Sakura and yelled, "Come on! Let's look around this forest." Sakura nodded and followed Sasuke. Naruto saw Sakura going and followed her happily. They seemed to have been traveling for hours when they heard some voices. One was yelling while another that sounded like a female's was trying to talk to the one yelling.

Then they heard the girl shout "sit boy" and a huge crashing noise followed. Sasuke whispered to Naruto to follow his lead and for Sakura to say behind just incase something happens. Naruto nodded and moved past Sakura and behind Sasuke. Sasuke pushed a large branch back and slowly advanced towards the voices. Sasuke could hear Naruto following him and he soon saw a young high school girl with black hair standing next to a guy with long white hair wearing a loose red suit.

Next to the white haired boy was a black haired man in blue standing next to a girl whose black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had what looked like a huge boomerang on her back and a fox like kitten next to her. Sasuke moved closer to the odd looking group then he suddenly stopped. Naruto bumped into him not knowing that Sasuke would stop all of the sudden. Sasuke grabbed his shuriken and was ready to defend himself. These people didn't look at all like ninja. Sasuke knew now that they weren't where they were. A twig snapped and Sasuke turned quickly to see Naruto's foot on the snapped twig. "You're a loser." Sasuke whispered as he looked at Naruto. Then he turned back around.

The white haired boy dog like ears on the top of his head were twitching and he looked like he was sniffing for something. "I smell something, but it's not the scent of a demon." Sasuke heard him say. That's when Sasuke stepped out from behind the trees with Naruto following him. The white haired boy looked at Sasuke and asked, "Who the hell are you?" The black haired girl looked at the white haired boy then yelled, "Sit boy!" Suddenly the white haired boy was thrown to the ground by what seemed to be an invisible force. The black haired girl then looked at Sasuke and Naruto then said, "I'm sorry about him. He's always like that. Who are you? My name is Kagome and this is Inuyasha." She pointed to the white haired boy.

The man that seemed draped in blue stepped forward and said, "My names Miroku and I am pleased to meet you." Then he looked at the girl with her black hair pulled back. He tried to put his arm around her and said, "And this is-" The girl pushed his arm away and cut him off by saying, "My name's Sango. I'm pleased to meet you." Sasuke nodded then turned to the girl named Kagome. "My name is Sasuke and this is Naruto." He pointed to the blonde haired ninja." Then he turned to the bushes and yelled, "Sakura you can come out. It's safe." Kagome and the others saw a pink haired girl come out of the bushes then run over to Sasuke.

She looked at Inuyasha and then at Sasuke. "Who are these people?" Sasuke looked at Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango and said, "This is Sakura." Then he looked at Sakura and said, "This is Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango." Just then a little creature that looked like a mix between a child and a fox emerged form behind Kagome.

Sakura looked shocked as Kagome said, "Oh and this is Shippo." Kagome looked down at the little fox child and said, "Shippo, this is Sasuke, Naruto and…" She turned to the pink haired girl. "It was Sakura wasn't it?" Sakura nodded and looked down at the little fox child. She finally opened her mouth and said, "What are you?" Kagome smiled and said, "I am a human that can sense the sacred jewel shards and Inuyasha is a half demon. Miroku is a monk and Sango is a demon slayer. Shippo here is a fox demon. What are you?" Naruto stepped forward and said, "We are ninja and you are even prettier than Sakura. Why are you hanging around a person that looks half like a dog?" Inuyasha stood up and yelled, "Look here, Blondie, I am not a dog and you better leave Kagome alone!"

Naruto backed up quickly and fell on the ground. Sasuke just rolled his eyes then walked over to Sango and asked, "What's a demon slayer and why are you with this group?" Sango looked at Sasuke and smiled. "A demon slayer fights demons and travels to help villages that are cursed with demon trouble. I travel with Inuyasha to find the one called Naraku. He turned my brother against his own family and I seek revenge. I am the last of my family and the demon slayers." Sasuke nodded and faintly said, "I understand what you're going through." Sasuke began walking towards a boulder then sat down on top of it. Sango watched him then walked over to him. "What do you mean by that?" Sasuke looked at Sango.

Her black hair was blowing and the black suit she was wearing hugged her figure perfectly. "My brother killed off my clan and now I want revenge against him except he did it on his own free will. Not like yours who was made do what he did." Sango looked into Sasuke's eyes and said, "I understand now. I'll leave you alone if you want." Sasuke nodded and watched Sango walk away. Suddenly Sasuke heard Naruto yelling and turned to see Naruto and Inuyasha fighting. Kagome was trying to calm Inuyasha down while Miroku was trying to pull Inuyasha away from Naruto. Sakura was hitting Naruto on the head and yelling at him. Sasuke walked over to them and asked Sakura, "What's going on?" Sakura stopped hitting Naruto and answered, "Naruto told Kagome that she was pretty and then before anyone realized what was going on Inuyasha and Naruto were fighting."

Sasuke then grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt collar and threw him against a tree. Right then Kagome yelled, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha was once again thrown against the ground. "Now are you two going to stop fighting? Inuyasha say you're sorry!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome then to Naruto and yelled, "Hell no! I'm not saying sorry to that sorry excuse for a ninja!" Naruto stood up and yelled back, "I'll show you sorry excuse for a ninja!" Naruto pulled out his shuriken. He was about to throw it at Inuyasha, but his arm was held back by Sasuke. "Quit being such a loser, Naruto." he said as he let go of Naruto's arm and stuck his hands into his pockets.

Sasuke looked at Sango again then walked away into the forest. Inuyasha watched Sasuke walk through the trees and said, "That stupid guy's going to get killed in there." Sakura looked at Inuyasha and yelled, "Sasuke! Sasuke! Come back!" She went running after him, but Sango stopped her. "He needs to think about some things and I think he wants to do that alone." Sakura pushed Sango's arm away, but didn't go any further. Instead she backed up until she was standing next to Naruto. Naruto could see tears in Sakura's eyes and he knew that Sakura understood. Sakura understood that Sasuke would rather talk to Sango than her and that he wanted to be alone right now. Naruto put his arm around Sakura and this time she didn't push it away.

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome and said, "Don't you think we should follow him. He could be killed." Shippo agreed and Kagome looked at Sango and said, "Sango will you follow Sasuke since he seems to feel the closest to you and if anything bad happens send Kylala to get help." Sango's face was red. "What do you mean that I'm the closest to him?" Kagome smiled and answered, "He seems to be able to talk to you easily so please go follow him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Sango nodded then called to Kylala. She jumped onto the transferred bigger fox and flew off. After a little while, Sango saw Sasuke walking below. She sent Kylala down and jumped off. Sasuke turned around and saw Sango. "Hello Sango. What are you doing out here?" Sango walked over to him and said, "I wanted to make sure you were okay. Do you mind if I walk with you?"

Sasuke looked at Sango for a few seconds their eye locked together. "No I don't mind at all." They walked in silence for a while when Sango said, "So that Sakura really seems to care about you. Is she your girlfriend or something?" Sasuke could feel his face turn a light red. "No she's not my girlfriend. Sakura's just some girl that won't leave me alone. That Miroku seems to like you. Is he your… well you know your..." Sango laughed and said, "No, Miroku's not my boyfriend." Sasuke felt comforted by this, but he didn't know why. Sango also felt an ease in her heart after she heard Sasuke's answer. Sasuke could see a clearing up ahead and started speeding up towards it. Sango yelled for she saw what Sasuke obviously didn't see.

There was a female with dark green hair and red eyes floating in the air, the same ninja that had brought Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto there in the first place. Sango told Kylala to go tell the others that they were in trouble then she ran over to Sasuke. By this time Sasuke had seen Lunimera. He took out his shuriken and was ready to attack when Sango jumped in front of him and drew her sword. Sango stuck Lunimera and jumped back down. Sasuke would have thought for sure that Lunimera would be dead after a strike like that, but Lunimera was still alive and taking the sword out of her body. Lunimera then pointed the sword at Sango.

Its tip was covered in blood. She began advancing quickly towards Sango, but Sasuke jumped in front of Sango. The blade went through Sasuke with ease. Kagome saw Kylala approaching and was filled with worry. "Come on Inuyasha! Sango and Sasuke are in trouble!" The whole group jumped on Kylala and was soon in the air flying to their friends rescue. When Kylala stopped and landed on the ground, Sakura jumped off and began yelling, "Sasuke! Where are you?" Kylala began running forward a little bit and Kagome followed her. A little bit up ahead Kagome saw Sango and Lunimera fighting. Against a rock was Sasuke. He had a terrible wound in his side and blood was flowing out of him. Kagome then looked back up at Lunimera and then yelled to Inuyasha, "She has a jewel shard imbedded in her neck!" Inuyasha drew his sword and smugly said, "This should be fun."

He jumped up and sliced Lunimera close to the neck. Lunimera cried out and the shard fell to the ground. Inuyasha landed on the ground stood up and said, "That was easier than I thought it would be." Kagome ran up to him and smiled. Then she picked up the jewel shard. Everyone was smiling, everyone but Sango. She walked over to where Sasuke was lying against the rock. He had lost a lot of blood already. Sakura was about to run over to Sasuke as well, but stopped when she saw Sango walking over to him.

Sango knelt down beside Sasuke and took his hand into hers. "Why did you jump in front of me for?" Sasuke smiled, squeezed her hand, then answered, "You're the only person I've ever cared about." Sango smiled though her tears overwhelmed her. She stood up, walked over to Kagome, and asked her, "Can you help Sasuke?" Kagome nodded and walked with Sango back over to Sasuke. In a few minutes Sasuke was bandaged up and given medicine to give him strength.

Sasuke walked up to Sango and said, "Can I talk to you somewhere private?" Sango nodded and walked with Sasuke over behind a couple of trees. Sasuke looked down at the ground then at Sango. "Sango I've never felt this way about anyone else in my life. You are the only one that understands me. You are the only one that I can talk to." Sango looked into his eyes and smiled. "I've never felt this way about anyone else either, Sasuke. The way I feel about you is amazing." Sasuke leaned towards her and before Sango knew what was happening, Sasuke was kissing her! Sango closed her eyes and returned Sasuke's kiss.

They stood there for maybe a hour or even a day they didn't really care as long as they were together. When they finally did break apart Sango looked at Sasuke. Her heart was beating and her mind was spinning. Sasuke felt the same way. When they returned to the others Sango and Sasuke's hands were still joined and both of their faces were red. Miroku and Sakura were shocked and hurt when they saw Sango and Sasuke together. Kagome smiled and gently pushed Inuyasha.

Naruto sat beside Sakura having mixed feelings. Sasuke turned to Kagome and asked, "How do we get home?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "I don't know. We never even asked you how you got here." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "We got here by a blast form that girl with the dark green hair." Kagome shrugged and said, "Sango do you know how they could get back." Sango looked at Sasuke and said, "There might be one way. Kagome would you hand me the jewel shard from that demon. I will give it back to you.

I just need to borrow it for a second." Kagome handed the shard to Sango and Sango told Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura to stand together. Sasuke then walked towards Sango and said, "If I do go back, I will never forget you, Sango." He then kissed her again. Sango felt Sasuke's second sweet kiss and was in a daze. She finally gained control of where she was and began trying to get them back home. Soon Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto saw the same blast that had consumed them in the first place again coming towards them.

Sasuke's vision of Sango was becoming blurry, but he could hear her calling to him. With the last of his energy, Sasuke yelled, "Goodbye. I love you, Sango!" Sasuke heard Sango's reply faintly. Before he was thrown back to his home, Sasuke heard Sango yell, "I love you too, Sasuke!" Sasuke hit solid ground and looked around. He was back home at last, but he would never forget Sango or how much he loved her. That night Sango thought about Sasuke and his kiss. They silently made a vow never to forget each other or how much love they shared.


End file.
